


Snake Bite

by thebatcove



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bite, Death, Fighting, M/M, Manipulation, Sex, Snakes, Threesome, War, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatcove/pseuds/thebatcove
Summary: Loki learns he can't et anything he wants through manipulation, and the fault in the blame system.





	Snake Bite

It wasn’t necessarily intended, don’t get me wrong,  
After all, the blame can’t really ever be put on anyone.  
It happened because of something--someone--but they did it because someone else pushed them. It can be followed back in every scenario, so why place blame at all?  
Nothing is your fault unless you choose to believe so.

Unknowingly, Loki carried this mindset with him to the balcony, draping a long robe over his shoulders. A chorus of conversation filled the palace grounds. As the morning workers began prepping for the day ahead, reality around him slowly became more surreal. Though the warm morning light tried to bathe him he only felt the crisp air.  
Upon his perch, directly overlooking the beauty that was the flora, he eyed a group of girls crowded around the white roses holding sheers and baskets. They chattered and giggled amongst themselves; absentmindedly trimmed the bushes of dead leaves and plucked wilted petals from their buds. Unaware of the world or the task at hand and wrapped up in each other entirely it hadn’t occurred to them they were lingering, which in all fairness was not the end of the world.  
That however was something that Loki, unfortunately, did not well understand.  
The women, unaware of his presence, continued to laugh with each other and pick flowers, priming the bushes to perfection.  
The trickster tapped his bony fingers against the golden railing and called below, “Hey!”  
One girl of the group heard and looked up, nudged her friends very quickly to quiet down, and greeted him politely, “Good Morning your highness.”  
“What are you doing?” Loki asked, loaded and challengingly.  
“We’re trimming the roses, sire.”  
“All of you?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“All--” The girl started as she was going to agree, but cut herself off suddenly after processing what he had said. “--I, uhm,”  
“Stop stuttering.” He requested regardless of whether that was stuttering or not. “Does it take four of you to trim rose bushes?”  
“Well, no sire.”  
“Then why are you all trimming the rose bushes?”  
“Well, we were just talking--”  
“Just talking now I thought you were trimming rose bushes?”  
She stood with a mouth wide for a moment out of hesitation before clapping it shut, unsure of how to answer.  
“Now you’re not talking either?”  
“I’m sorry sire.”  
“Sorry for what?”  
“I’m sorry for not answering--”  
“No, you should be sorry you’re not doing your job. The garden is vast and there’s only so many of you, quite irresponsible don’t you agree?”  
She nodded in agreement. “Yes sire, I’ll get back to work.”  
The girls dispersed, leaving behind the almost finished white roses and their mess for when they made their rounds back.  
Loki watched them walk away with a satisfied smile. It was a morning that began sharp and cold but ended with the pale prince basking in the enjoyable warm glow of victory. Small, albeit, but still victory. A power hungry heathen using what power he had.  
He turned and left, beams of light reaching between tall pillars stroking him lovingly as he passed, the summer air smelling of fresh flowers from the garden below.

 

[End Scene 1]


End file.
